


Touch

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Tweek doesn't like to be touched, unless it's by Craig.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Week 2018 Day Five - Prompt: "Hands"

Tweek had never really liked being touched. Something about the feeling of another person invading his personal space and coming into contact with him, even with permission, had the ability to just tense him right up, ramping the feeling of anxiety that was ever present in the back of his mind at the same time. A tap on the shoulder had the ability to keep Tweek twitching for hours to come after, regardless of how innocent or light the touch. A touch to his _hand_? Oh, that had the potential to keep him freaking out for the entire day.

But somehow, he thought, looking down at the warm hand entwined with his own, this was different. Something about Craig’s touch was just… the opposite of stressful. It was calming, soothing, light, caring – simply stated, it was _perfect_. Craig never squeezed too hard, only offering firm reassurance when he could tell something was  really starting to freak Tweek out, or soft and gentle when Tweek had already descended into a panic and would not respond well to any sort of squeezing whatsoever. It was as if Craig’s hands had the ability to read Tweek’s mood perfectly and offer just the touch Tweek needed.

That was, of course, up until now. Somehow, Craig’s hands couldn’t _quite_ grasp the fact that they were not only welcome to wander as much and as freely as they liked, but were, in fact, encouraged to. They had been dating for almost seven years now, and Tweek was beyond ready to start _really_ taking things forward in their relationship. But it seemed Craig wasn’t on that same wavelength. That was something Tweek was determined to fix. He had a plan, and it was going to work if it killed him.

He heard Craig being let in by his mother and tugged the blankets around himself more tightly, shutting his eyes and doing his best to look asleep as he heard Craig approaching his bedroom. The door opened and Tweek held his breath, waiting for Craig to approach.

‘Hey Tweekers, I –’ Craig cut off, clearly having seen the Tweek-shaped lump in the bed. ‘Tweek? Babe? Are you _sleeping_? Are you sick?’

Tweek heard him approaching the bed and waited for the familiar feel of Craig’s hand on his head, exactly where it landed every time Craig was worried about him. It arrived, right on target, running through his hair and coming to rest on his forehead.

‘Babe?’

Tweek made a show of yawning and opening his eyes, rolling over to look up at him. ‘Hey Craig. What’re you doing here?’

‘What do you mean? It’s seven o’clock,’ Craig rolled his eyes. ‘You wanted to hang out today and told me to be here at seven for whatever reason. I just assumed you’d be awake at this ungodly hour on a Saturday.’

Tweek heard the sounds of his parents leaving to go open the shop and yawned again for show. He reached out and grabbed Craig’s hand and tugged. ‘I’m not coming out yet, it’s warm in here and I’m comfy.’

Craig chuckled and slid in next to him, reaching out and tugging Tweek over to face him. ‘So what’s up babe? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you sleep before.’

Tweek shrugged. ‘I don’t know. Good dreams I guess.’

‘Oh yeah? Dreaming of me?’ Craig grinned.

‘Well, now that you mention it,’ Tweek bit his lip, seeing his chance. He nudged his face forward to capture Craig’s lips with his own. He sighed happily into the kiss when Craig responded as enthusiastically as he’d hoped he would. He waited for Craig’s hand to make familiar contact with his hip and smiled against Craig’s lips when it did.

Craig, however, paused. He pulled away to look at his boyfriend bemusedly. ‘Uh, Tweek babe? Are you only in your underwear?’

‘I got hot last night,’ Tweek shrugged. ‘Um. Does it bother you?’ Now that the moment was upon him, Tweek was nervous. What if Craig hadn’t made a move yet because he wasn’t ready yet? It would be really rude of Tweek to try and push him. Or what if he just didn’t want to? What if he didn’t find him attractive enough?

‘No,’ Craig’s voice broke Tweek free from his thoughts enough to notice how stiff his spine had gone. ‘But it seems to be bugging you. Lemme find you some clothes.’

‘No!’ Tweek held on as Craig tried to slide out of the bed. ‘I mean, um…’

‘Babe?’ Craig watched him as his cheeks begin to burn red. ‘What’s going on?’

‘I, um,’ Tweek sighed heavily. ‘Why don’t you ever take things further? I keep trying but you just keep… stopping when I finally get your hands to just wander.’

‘Babe?’ Craig looked puzzled. ‘You mean… So every time we were making out and you tensed up it wasn’t because it was too much?’

‘No! I was excited,’ Tweek blushed. ‘I really wanted to keep going but you didn’t seem to want to, and –’

‘Babe,’ Craig put his finger to Tweek’s lips to quieten him. ‘Why didn’t you just, oh I don’t know, _tell_ me? I would’ve loved to keep going but I know how you are with being touched and I never want to make you uncomfortable.’

‘I hate being touched, yeah,’ Tweek nodded. ‘But that doesn’t apply to you. You’re the complete opposite, actually. I never want you _not_ touching me.’

‘Is that so?’ Craig put his hand to Tweek’s thigh, watching the smile spread across his boyfriend’s face. ‘How about this? You tell me if where I’m touching is too much, ok?’

‘Yeah,’ Tweek smiled. ‘Now get over here.’

Tweek’s plan had… well, been tenuous at best in his efforts to try and trick-seduce Craig, but even if _that_ had failed, it had at least led to his desired outcome. Tweek smiled into the quickly heating-up kiss; it was all he ever wanted – Craig’s hands, wandering, touching, warming, exploring, and most of all they were reading every one of Tweek’s movements and responding in kind. Tweek never would have believed it in his childhood years, but this was something he never wanted to be without: his boyfriend’s almost magical touch.


End file.
